desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:UFO Editor/Season 7 spoiler thread
So, this is where I'll post Season 7 spoilers. If you don't want to know what happens in future episodes - DO NOT READ! ---- SPOILERS BELOW ---- :7x17: Everything's Changed, Nothing's Different *After her attempted suicide, Beth is on a life-support machine for a short while. She later, however, dies of her injuries. *After her daughter's death, Felicia is released / escapes from prison, returns to Wisteria Lane. She moves into Katherine Mayfair's old home. And immediately tries to kill Paul... by slipping some anti-freeze in his dinner. **However, some of the antifreeze ends up in Susan's contribution to the school bake sale. *Tom gets a job offer and Lynette wants him to take it. *One of the women considers buying a car for a neighbor. *Bree tricks Andrew into an AA meeting, and he makes a scene. **According to Zap2It (which has been incorrect in the past) Todd Grinnell returns as Dr. Alex Cominis. *Emily Bergl makes a reappearance, most likely in the form of a flashback. *Mitzi Kinksy reappears. *Gabby is upset when she learns Renee still wants to throw the planned neighborhood party, despite what happened to Beth. :7x18: Moments in the Woods ' *Bree, Andrew, Carlos, and Gabrielle are at a cabin together; Carlos is furious at Andrew, as he's learned that Andrew was responsible for his mother's death. Guns are drawn, but before anything can happen, they're interrupted by a park ranger, who informs them that no one can leave til tomorrow. *One of the housewives takes another woman to an store filled with expensive women's clothes and teaches her how to order around the saleslady. *Susan goes to a casino and makes a huge bet, but later learns that Dick (the guy from her dialysis treatment) has died. :'7x19: The Lies Ill-Concealed *Tom and Lynette attend a business seminar. Lynette is just accompanying Tom and is pushed to go sit with the other wives, attending flower arrangement classes. Later, she poses as a successful business woman but things go awry. *Gabrielle tells Carlos about the hit-and-run incident, and he forbids her from being friends with Bree. *Susan dreams/imagines killing Paul. :7x20 *The Lane meets Aaron (Jonathan Cake), a police detective with family values - Bree's new love interest and possibly a regular for next season. **Bree is blocked by another car and takes illegal action to get away. Then the car owner, Aaron, comes around. He gives her his card, in case she sees Paul doing something suspicious. Later, a 911 call brings him to Bree's house. **Spoiler TV has been informed that the actor portraying Aaron will get a "Starring" billing next season! *Gabrielle and the kids are staying at Bree's - Gabrielle and Carlos hit a rocky patch? *One of the men insists his employee finishes an assignment over the weekend despite a family obligation. *Paul fears he's had a heart attack, but discovers someone has been trying to poison him with anti-freeze. :7x21 *Paul hires a lab to check his food for antifreeze. *After learning he researched her, Bree goes on a date with Aaron. Later she and him are in car and he does something surprising... involving a hooker. :7x22 + 7x23 - 2 HOUR SEASON FINALE :Future episodes *Keith is gone for good, Brian Austin Green will not return to Desperate Housewives anytime this season or in the future. *Zach is expected to return before the season is over. *Elizabeth Hurley will be joining the show for at least a few episodes - unconfirmed rumour ---- Airdates ---- *7x17 - 3 April 2011 *7x18 - 10 April 2011 *7-19 - 17 April 2011 *7-20 - 24 April 2011 *7-21 - 1 May 2011 *7-22 - 8 May 2011 *7-23 - 15 May 2011 ---- Season 8 News ---- *Teri Hatcher has signed her contract, ready to appear in Season 8. However, the other actresses are still in negotiations over pay-checks. According to James Denton, the male cast haven't been told anything and will not resign their contracts until the leading females do. ** It has been rumoured that the leading females will all have the same salary, if they resign their contracts. ** Vanessa Williams "would be more than happy to return for another season". *Marc Cherry has announced his frustration over the negotiations and hopes things speed up so he can decide what to do at the end of Season 7: either wrap up the show, or keep it open-ended ready for Season 8. **Rumours have it that Cherry has voiced that he would like ABC to end negotiations this month, so he can end his show or continue it. It's the end of February now, so we should know very soon what is to become of Desperate Housewives. **James Denton also said that this is definitely Cherry's last season as show runner, and the title will be handed over to Bob Daily, if there's a Season 8. *If the leading females sign their contracts, ABC will renew Desperate Housewives for 2 more seasons: meaning the show will end in 2013 after 9 seasons. *In a recent interview with Ryan Seacrest, Eva Longoria revealed that contracts are still being negotiated, but she and the others EXPECT to return and for the show to run for 2 more years, concluding during the series' 9th season. Category:Blog posts